


Dancing to the Classics

by PaRappa and Lammy (Draga_and_Drapa)



Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Memories, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draga_and_Drapa/pseuds/PaRappa%20and%20Lammy
Summary: PaRappa and Lammy have a tender moment while nonchalantly dancing together.
Relationships: PaRappa Rappa/Lammy Lamb
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Dancing to the Classics

**Author's Note:**

> If you can guess the song before the end notes, you win a holographic sticker.

At Club Fun, a bouncing puppy danced ecstatically to the song currently being played by the newly appointed teddy bear DJ. He hopped and bopped all about, letting himself begin to be lost in the music.

Then at once, he looks up to see that familiar flower girl dancing around, albeit quite modestly compared to him. He blushed, and attempted to try and reach where she was, to see if she would want to dance together.

But after he hopped near, she rebuffed his advances, and moved away; yet he wasn't one to quit! So he set to try again!

And again.

And again…

...and  _ again. _

By the time he decided to stop, the song was over, and an announcement was being made that a slow song would be soon be playing next. He rubbed at his arm forlornly, sighing quietly to himself.

A bit ways away, the newly formed band MilkCan were standing off to the side. Their bass guitarist had come back from dancing herself, waving at the two as she joined them. The drummer looked up from her book, and pointed a thumb at the main guitarist.

The guitarist in question was watching the crowd; mainly, the one boy standing in the middle of it. A tint of red came across her cheeks as the announcement of the upcoming song rang through the building.

Her two bandmates looked at each other mischievously, and then simultaneously worked to push her (through her retorts) through the crowd, and into the sight of the dog boy.

PaRappa looks up just as the song begins.

_ I can hear so much in your sighs _

Lammy seemed… so much different in the new lighting that bore down on her.

_ And I can see so much in your eyes _

He blushed, and slowly stepped up to her. He then held out his hand to her, tilting his head while silently asking her to dance with him.

_ There are words we both could say _

She hesitantly takes his hand with her own anxious smile, and the two began to dance together as the crowd congregated around them.

_ Don't talk, put your head, on my shoulder… _

~

A slightly aged PJ looked out into the crowd, seeing how PaRappa joined in shortly after putting in a request for a specific song.

The dog with the purple striped shirt stopped in his tracks as he watched the lamb girl he had gotten so acquainted with recently dance around with her bandmates. He shook off his apprehension, and came closer to dance with her - which she definitely did once she had caught sight of him.

As they got closer, they now turned to face each other; when suddenly, the DJ changes to the requested song. Same as the last time, and still sounding ever so sweet.

_ Come close, close your eyes, and be still _

They get closer to each other, letting their previous high die down, and smiling and dancing slowly with each thrum of the beat.

_ Don't talk, take my hand and let me hear your heart beat... _

~

The newly announced musical couple in PaRappa Town danced together elatedly, having a lively time - they were both still somewhat nervous near each other, especially at the high school dance. Even so, that didn't prevent them from having a wonderful time together.

Yet, their anxiety peaked as the slow dance song began to play. They faced each other - their hands clammy, their throats dry - as they tried to relax and ready themselves to slow dance with each other.

Finally, hand on shoulder and hand on waist, they started to slowly dance together, looking into the other's eyes.

_ Being here with you feels so right _

They began to get lost in the music and the erray of different sensations. With the world fading out around them, they moved to be even nearer to each other; slowly shutting their eyes, they moved their heads closer as the song played on.

_ We could live forever tonight... _

~

Young adults Lammy and PaRappa danced carelessly in an empty apartment together. They laughed as they celebrated finally getting their own place, in their own way. This consisted of total joy and comfort in the form of the shuffle setting on PaRappa's song app.

Suddenly, a familiar song comes on. They stop their manic movements and slowly come to, smiling at the nostalgia that erupted. Feeling uncharacteristically nervous, they got closer, and past their still heaving breaths and sweating, held each other close as they began to dance slowly to the song.

_ Let's not think about tomorrow _

They got as close as could be, smiling and gazing into each others' eyes, as they moved along, ever so slowly to the beat.

_ And don't talk, put your head, on my shoulder... _

~

An exhausted Lammy quietly steps downstairs downstairs, wiping her hands down her face slowly. " _ Whew… _ finally got all the kids to sleep. I'm totally  _ beat. _ " She sits down heftily on the worn couch set in the middle of the living room.

PaRappa blinks out of his daydream through the years and smiled. He sets an arm over her shoulder, and gives her a kiss on her temple before asking, "You  _ suuurree? _ "

She tittered nervously, and simply rested against him. "Y-yup. That's what I said…"

All alone.  _ Perfect. _ An absolutely perfect time to...

PaRappa carefully moved his arm, and got off the couch with Lammy watching him confusedly. He walked over to the vinyl player, picked out a song, and blew the dust off of it before putting the needle into place.

She grinned tiredly. "Putting some tunes on? Just make sure it isn't too loud so you don't wake everyone up."

The mature dog nodded. "I got ya, no worries." He lets the vinyl play, and a familiar song began to play.

_ Don't talk, put your head, on my shoulder... _

Lammy's eyes widened for a moment. And then she cooed out, " _ Ohh _ , PaRappa…"

The adult dog walked up to her, and held out his hand to her. He smiled timidly just on that very day for their first dance together.

The sheep girl smiled, and took his hand. After helping her get off the couch, the two stood closely, all too comfortable with each other to worry about any boundaries broken anymore.

They danced slowly together along to the music, both of them recalling the many different memories associated with this song.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: I can't imagine the PaRappa characters actually dancing to Beach Boys songs. That was just super self-indulgent of me.  
> Like… that'd be a mix between the dorkiest thing ever, and the most epic thing ever. But, hey. One can dream.
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
